


Dreams They Taunt

by stacy_l



Series: Dream [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dark, Disturbing Themes, M/M, POV First Person, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from Sam and Teal’c, Jack and Daniel are taken into a forbidden city.  One is made a slave the other a towns person as all memories of past lives are wiped away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams They Taunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to “But Dreams Remain” and is written from Daniel’s perspective. It’s his thoughts and feelings regarding the mysterious stranger that seems so familiar to him. 
> 
> This story was originally posted in April 2006 and serves as a response to Prompt# 19 Whisper from the LiveJournal challenge community smut_69.

**Daniel's POV**

As I gaze upon you I sense a familiarity. I know you, have known you intimately. I’ve explored every inch of your body. I know all your secrets yet when I gaze at you now I sense no recognition. I don’t know you and you don’t know me. So why when I close my eyes at night do you come to me and love me. Why do I call out to you in the darkness, when I’m afraid? Why do I call you Jack? I know of no one by that name. You are Levin, a free man and I am but a servant and slave. I am of little importance to anyone, yet late in the night you come to me, you wrap your arms so tightly around me, reigning kisses on my face as you whisper my name so soft, so tenderly in my ear: _“Daniel”_ you say. _“Daniel I love you. I need you. You’re beautiful. Daniel, my love, my light, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…”_

Why do you call to me late in the night? Why do you visit each night? Why are you here whispering my name, showering me with kisses, making me feel as if I’ve lost something precious? You’re breaking my heart my phantom lover, for I know you not. Dreams turn to nightmares as fantasy melds with brutal reality. In my mind I am yours and you are mine, but in reality I will never have you nor you me, for a slave has no free will, no choice, a slave just exists to do another’s bidding, so go away, leave me for I can never have you. Take my heart and nurture it, protect it for me and I will continue on in this senseless existence always remembering you, knowing I can never have you, for you are just a phantom lover. 

When I lay down in the night I am alone. I am lost without hope, without love, without comfort. I close my eyes and you’re there beside me your ghostly presence taunts me, your soft timber voice torments me. I ask you to leave yet still you remain refusing to forsake me. I tell you it’s senseless but your presence it lingers. I can feel you pressed against me, our bodies melding together, becoming one. We fit so perfectly. I can feel your warm breath upon my face, taste your essence upon my lips as we kiss, feel the tingle of warmth and heat travel through me. Your touch is electric, fire, heat radiating, consuming, engulfing… I feel your arms wrap around me, feel how I shake and tremble in your embrace, hear your words of comfort and love. You’re here beside me so much a part of me, of my body and soul. 

I shudder as your hand engulfs me, caresses me, rubs me. I release a moan and open willingly for you offering you all that you desire, all that you yearn for, all that you want, offering you myself. You smile tenderly and your lips brush so faintly across mine. Your fingers begin to move in long sure strokes that send me near the precipice and urge me to rise, to lift and to thrust into the sweet warmth and pleasure they provide. You chuckle as you continue to stroke me, gliding warm fingers across oversensitive skin, the rhythm as old as time, up and down again and again softly, gently. I release a choked whisper, a soft mewl as I thrust up to meet you. Friction builds, heat flows through me, I feel as if I’m cresting, riding a wave of pure bliss, climbing, striving towards an inevitable explosion. I begin to pant calling your name as you grip me and stroke me urging me onward. 

I hover halfway between pleasure and pain knowing I am ready to come for you, to offer you all that I can. As intense pleasure captures me it catapults me sending me careening towards the edge. I begin to speak your name, whispering it over and over. I grab for you clinging desperately to you and screaming as I fall into euphoria. I lay still, so still, panting softly, listening to my rapid breathing, the pounding of my heart in my ears, the sound of my lover so close, so near. I reach for you wanting to draw you near, wanting to cling to you but all that meets my grip is emptiness. 

I snap my eyes open and stare stunned for you are not here. You are not with me. All that remains is the softest, faintest of whispers piercing the chilly night air: _“I miss you. I need you. I love you, Daniel.”_

Then silence crashes in and the memory of you fades reminding me that you are merely a ghost, my phantom lover…


End file.
